


关于脚滑这件事

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC是我的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: *又是一次秋冬合宿（温泉）……CP是咖啡友，摄津万里×月岡紬。*OOC是我的。





	关于脚滑这件事

他们地方公演结束的那天，很不巧遇到大雪。左京先生和立花泉在前台反反复复地确认，民宿的老奶奶说“不行啊，确实正在封路中”，反反复复地摇头。

“所以一开始就说了有这种可能性啊。”摄津万里叹了口气，烦躁地抓了一把头发，“这下真的麻烦了，不知道什么时候才能回去。”

“但是也多了一点个人时间，不是么。”月岡紬眯起眼睛，稍稍欠伸，“这几天和万里君住很开心哦，偶尔换一下舍友，体验还蛮新奇的。”

“是啊，没有兵头的这几天，心情真的格——外舒畅。”万里表示十万分的赞同。

“啊哈哈，虽然是抽签决定的双人房，但抽到和万里君一起还真是意料之外呢。”后面半句话含含糊糊的，吹着泡泡的金鱼似的；万里正觉得疑惑，余光里瞄见紬把漂亮的下巴沉进水里，将水平面衔在唇缝间。

温泉过分温暖，每一截骨骼都像被灌醉，积累了多天的酸痛被热量挤出肌肉外。紬泡得昏昏沉沉，一面回忆这几天的公演：“果然还是想再演几场啊！每次都是这样，总觉得没有演够。太一的那个临场真的很意外呢，完全没想到他这么快就想到了解决的方式。还有万里君和十座君的那个配合，该说不愧很了解对方……”

“哈？”万里的眉毛骤然扬起，迅速把脸转过来，表情像被塞了一嘴的苦瓜，“你说什么？”

紬意识到自己不小心踩到猫的尾巴，吓得一个激灵，脚底打滑直接沉了下去：“——呜哇！”

万里眼疾手快，把人从水里捞了起来。紬原本就体形偏小，万里下意识地用上了力道，在他的手腕上掐出一圈红印子。青年吃痛，直挺挺往万里胸口栽，像一条鱼钻进他的怀里。白皙洁净的皮肤浸过水，苔藓一样光滑，锁骨下延伸出去一道凹陷的颈窝，万里看着觉得喉咙一紧，心中有些不妙。

紬大概也意识到距离太近，撑着池壁想要起身，努力一番后又一次重重地把脸栽倒在万里的肩膀上。他感到大事不妙，腾出一只手来扶住他的腰：“喂、紬先生……你还好吧？”

“抱、抱歉，万里君。”紬扶着他的肩膀，声音里似乎在隐忍着一些什么，“刚才那一下，我好像抽筋了……”

月岡紬身体僵硬，是剧团里人尽皆知的事情。大家曾一度认为是丞和三角的瑜伽动作难度过高，直到有一次拍摄公演宣传照片、紬一个用力转身把腰给扭伤之后，就没有人敢再约他去练习类似的危险动作。不巧的是那一次在场的也是万里。他原本在旁边帮忙举道具布景，紬突然毫无形象地坠向他，表情像从天上掉下来的异世界旅行者，两个人在影棚里抱了个满怀。

但是那一次比现在好，至少冬组的服装从不偷工减料。摄津万里思绪一团糟，他有一次和紬在咖啡厅聊天的时候谈起，冬组即使在夏天公演，形象设计也非要是腊月隆冬；明明是夏天，穿着带绒的衣服在影棚里拍照也很热吧——他当时有多震惊于冬组衣服的厚度，现在就有多怀念那个厚度。

紬趴在他肩膀上，因为疼痛在轻轻地抽气，齐耳的发丝在他的耳廓上打转，声线又轻又软。他手掌底下是他干净的皮肤，相对纤细的腰上没有一分多余的赘肉。万里不由自主地开始纠正自己的观点，实际上不是紬纤细，是秋组的家伙们都块头太大，也许这才是标准的体态。

万里越往下想，越觉得又别扭又不妙。相对于其他人，他不太介意紬的触碰，可是一旦有所接触，就开始不由自主地用品鉴的目光去审视这位关系微妙的朋友。他不情不愿地承认，是另外一种情愫的产生，或者是紬天生的特质在哄诱他开口。

他有些艰难地伸出手去，按住了紬的肩膀。

紬得到了帮助，半边的重量压在对方身上，借力撑起身体。他的脸色不太好，透出有些病态的红；浅红是被温泉蒸出来的，病态的白是由于无法消解的疼痛。他的刘海湿漉漉地贴在面颊上，一双眼睛还没有找到焦点，摄津万里看得呼吸一滞。

“谢谢。”紬开口道谢。

他完全没有意识到自己还跨坐在对方身上，反而职业病一般首先观察起了对方的表情。

万里的脸不自然地通红着，他分析了一下是不是青春期新陈代谢比较旺盛的缘故，加上温泉水比较烫的因素。摄津万里昨晚睡觉踢被子踢得很严重，他没有去打扰，从心理学的角度来看是由于大脑的活跃，贸然打断万里君的睡眠可能会导致他的大脑没有得到充分的休整。

他们维持了这个动作足足十几秒钟，万里也从紬的表情大概推测出了他在想什么。直到他咬着嘴唇偏开了视线，紬才意识到这个姿势有多糟糕，吓得往后一退，手忙脚乱间又一次跌进温泉里：“哇——对不起万里君！”

万里急忙把他从温泉里架了出来：“喂小心脚下啊……”

于是就有了监督和左京拜访两位组长商讨后续时，看到紬趴在床榻上、万里用药油使劲儿给他搓尾骨那块淤青的场景。

“你们打架了？”古市左京推了推眼镜，一脸的难以置信。

“抱歉……”月岡紬的声音细若蚊吟，“是我在温泉里摔了两跤……”

-Story Clear-


End file.
